


Working

by radiosatan



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiosatan/pseuds/radiosatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To some it wouldn't mean much but to Nagisa, it meant everything. </p>
<p>"You know, Rei was kind of beautiful. Nagisa looked from his eyes up to his hair and then down at his lips. They looked soft and warm and Nagisa wondered if they felt the same…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me I haven't written anything in years I don't even know how to write anymore.
> 
> prompt: Imagine your OTP in the library, and Person A is completely bored, so they keep on tapping Person B. They keep on doing it and Person B finally gives in an asks them “What do you want?", to which Person A responds with a kiss.

Rei and Nagisa sat at one of the many tables in the school library, Rei enjoying his studies, while Nagisa sat doodling on his homework.

"This is so boring, Rei-chan, can't we do something else?" Nagisa whined.

"We both have work to do and you know that. You need to do it."

Nagisa sighed and put his head down on the table, ignoring his work and doodles altogether. He reached out his hand and tapped Rei's upper arm with his fingers. Rei had very strong arms and Nagisa could feel that through Rei's jacket.

Smiling to himself, Nagisa kept tapping Rei in different places along his arm to test firmness of muscle. He concluded that the inside of the arm had the strongest muscles and so that became to new point of interest.

The poking and tapping continued for some time until Rei took his right hand, placing it over Nagisa's to stop the distracting touches.  "What do you want, I'm trying to work."

Nagisa thought it better to not try to explain why he was assaulting Rei's arm muscle. He looked up at the face of his friend, seeing a stern look from beneath his red glasses. You know, Rei was kind of beautiful. Nagisa looked from his eyes up to his hair and then down at his lips. They looked soft and warm and Nagisa wondered if they felt the same…

He leaned up and pressed his lips against the other boy's. Rei was obviously taken aback. He felt the blood rush from his face, eyes going wider than he wanted. He supposed Nagisa noticed because he immediately stopped, leaning back to look at Rei.

Nagisa frowned at how sick Rei looked from his kiss. "I-I'm sorry Rei-chan. I didn't.. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Rei pursed his lips and set his pen down on the table. He turned his body completely towards Nagisa and leaned forward. He didn't say anything, just leaned closer so the two's lips were touching.  Nagisa smiled under Rei's mouth. He didn't think something like this would ever happen, but he was so glad that it did. 


End file.
